A Strange and Different Story
by 14DKN
Summary: This is my first fic here is the summary: Alice never wanted to be normal well she got her wish but now when she has to fight monsters, save her friends and balance school with this, it just gets harder and harder. And now she has to travel to another world to save her...well she isn't sure what he is to her. Characters are OC's based on the actual characters. R
1. Prologue

**My Life/Death**

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first story ever so I've been thinking of writing a bunch of stories here on for a while now but I never really had the time to until now well I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any bad (by that I mean lame) stuff I write. Also sorry if the beginning is boring.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I swear**

**Prologue**

This is the story about life or rather death.

Funny thing about life one minute you're just at school hanging with friends the next your paralyzed in your best friend's bedroom…but I'm getting ahead of myself.

It all started Jan. 29 a young girl had just woken up to the sound of her annoying dogs that wouldn't shut the hell up. This girl had jet black hair that was short at the front but long in the back with two bangs on the left side of her face, very dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black if you didn't look closely or didn't ask. She had a slight tan and had average height. Most people said she was beautiful but she never seemed to notice herself.

This girls name is Alice Walker. And she is about to experience something that will change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the original stuff**

**Chapter 1: First encounter **

_Jan. 29_

Waking up early for school on Monday is a bitch. Now waking up early on Monday for school after staying up til 1 is even more so. But Alice has a reason to. On most nights she has the same nightmare: in a dark forest she's surrounded on all sides the only thoughts in her head were 'what's going on, who are these people and what do they want with me'. And then she feels someone behind her next thing she knows she's stabbed from behind with a sword. Her mind doesn't remember the pain but her body does as if it really happened. And she wake up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, the pain of being stabbed still felt.

*sigh* 'Another night, another death' she told herself.

She gets up and does her morning routine for school days: eat breakfast, take a bath, get dressed, brush her teeth, comb her hair and then fix her backpack for school. The same routine for 9 years. (**AN: She is 13 and she has been going to school since she was 4 so yeah) **9 years of the 'normal' life, 9 years of 'doing her job'…

9 years of steadily increasing boredom.

The only escape she has from the 'normal' life is two kids who she spends 1 hour every day with despite her knowing almost nothing about them. She doesn't even know their names because they don't know themselves.

These two kids, a boy with blonde hair & blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and green eyes, have only three things in common: 1: they have no idea who they are, 2: they both have this metal plug with chains attached to them on their chests and 3: they both are dead and have not moved on.

You see Alice has been able to see the souls of the dearly departed all her life and when she met these two she helped them accept their situation.

6:00 A.M.

Back to Alice's morning, when she went to meet the two they were already there.

"Good morning guys." She said

"Good morning lady." The boy replies. For some reason this rubs Alice the wrong way and a tick mark appears on her forehead 'do I look old enough to be called that?' she thought.

"I already told you call me nee-san." **(1) **She told them. She asked them to call her that because she thought her situation was _very_ similar to the anime/manga: **Bleach. (2) **

"Ok." Both of them reply.

They're conversation goes on for a while until they slip into a comfortable silence and then the girl starts crying. "Hey what's wrong" She asks the girl.

"Well it's just that I've been thinking; what if we're going to be stuck here forever?" She says.

"Don't worry about that. You just have to find your 'unfinished business and, you know, finish it and then you can have peace and move on, right." She says in a gentle voice.

"Yes, but, what if we don't?" she asks a little more cheered up.

"Hey I told you, you shouldn't think like that ok?" She says and they both nod. "Now I have to go to school see ya tomorrow kids." She says to them but she never will.

As she walks to school she puts her earphones on plugs it into her phone and plays the first song her playlist:

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms.. give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

**~Green Day – 21 Guns~**

As she passes by the houses she notices the other spirits wandering around. Some of them seek her out in hopes that she could help and sometimes she does find a way to help them ' crossover' but other times she has no idea what to do. She noticed one spirit, the spirit of a teenage boy about her age running away in terror. She turns towards the direction from where the boy came from and could not believe what she saw. Towering over her was a monster she was paralyzed but not with fear. While she was staring she did not notice the giant hand about to crush her.

_**RUN!**_

Something inside of Alice screamed at her only then did she notice the giant hand about to crush her. But she still couldn't move so she closed her eyes and waited for death to come…it never did.

'This would be a fucking stupid way to die_.'_

Instead of being flattened she felt someone or something pull her back. And when she opened her eyes she could not believe it. The streets were destroyed but there was no sign of that monster and in its place was boy who looked around my age.

He was tall, taller than the average height for someone who looked 14, he was about 5'6". He had jet black hair that nearly covered his violet coloured eyes that seemed unnatural but also not. He had slightly pale skin and he was wearing some sort of black kimono that was ankle length with a small white obi around his waist that was tied in a knot on his waist just below his stomach. Some kind of sandals made of straw that went under his feet, had one piece of straw between his first and second toes and wrapped around his had a sword sheathed at his side, it was a katana with a red handle with a tsuka (pommel) the same color as the menuki (ornament) a brownish- gold color. It's guard was shaped vaguely like a square but instead of having for points those parts were curved and it had some sort of pattern on it.

He sent one glance at me I just then realized I was staring at him I heard him mutter "dumbass" before he disappeared.

"Wait! Where are you going, and who the hell are you calling a dumb ass you bastard!" The girl shouted with a tick mark on her forehead

~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~

Two people were waiting at the front of the school for their friend and they were getting impatient one was a boy the other a girl.

"She's late _again" _ said the boy who had blonde her and green eyes that seemed to change shades every time he blinked, his height was around 5'4" he was asked out on dates my most of the girls in class *cough 'fangirls' cough* and others would just have crushes on him not only because of his looks but also because he was nice to his fangirls and politely declined their invitation rather than ignore them and be a jerk to them. Generally he was too nice and handsome for his own good. He was wearing the school uniform for boys at their school, a white shirt a pair of navy blue pants and black school shoes.

"You know she has a good reason for being late, right?" said the girl on his left. This girl had brown curly hair that reached her shoulders and light brown eyes that looked like a kaleidoscope of different shades of brown she was tall for her age around 5'6". She wore the school uniform for girls a white, short-sleeved button down shirt, a blue, green and red plaid skirt that stopped just below the knees, a bow ,the same colour as the skirt, that had an elastic band that went under the collar of the shirt. White socks and black school shoes adorned her feet.

"I know but if she doesn't hurry she will be late for class and not our regular meeting time" said the blonde.

*sigh* "Ever heard the phrase 'patience is a virtue'?" the girl answered back.

"Owen!" "Chelsea!" they heard someone call them from behind and there they saw a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Your late." They said to her in unison.

" No shit, I'm late, it's five minutes before the bell rings!"

"What! That can't be right." Chelsea said. But sure enough when the brunette checked it was 5 minutes before 8 o'clock.

"Shit we've gotta run, now!" and so they did

~~~~~~~~Classroom~~~~~~~~~

"We made it!"

They did make it on time but their teacher, Mrs. Ana Romero was already there. She was a woman in her late thirties (38). She had brown hair that reached the small of her back and blue eyes.

"You're three are late _again."_

"What no we're not grandma, we got here 1 minute before the bell rung." Said an exhausted Owen. The three of them got used to calling her old because it irked her all the time. Mrs. Romero had a tick mark on her forehead from the 'grandma' comment.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' OLD, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" She shouted at them. "And for your information I am only 38."

"To us that is old." Deadpanned Alice.

"Brats" the teacher said.

"Hag" Alice fired back

"Delinquent"

"Grandma"

"Tomboy"

This irked Alice because she didn't act all girly and like cute things like most of her female classmates.

"At least _I _won't be forever alone"

"I just haven't found the right man yet!"

"Yeah right, the day someone falls in love with you is the day I eat Owen.

Owen just subconsciously stepped away from her while the rest of the class just sweatdropped.

"Go to your seats you rotten little-"

"Yeah, Yeah, old hag we're going.

"Now if there are no more interruptions let's start class" The teacher said looking back to the class.

At this Alice just tunes her out and looks out the window wondering about what happened this morning.

'What the hell was that I couldn't have just imagined that could I_?'_

So she went through three classes thinking about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~lunch~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey what was with you in class today, you were completely out of it" asked a concerned Chelsea. They were at their usual spot on the roof, where no one else was, with other friend , two boys,. Them and Owen were having an eating contest. Owen might be more mature than most boys but he was still a boy.

'You would not believe me if I told you" Alice answered back

"Whatever, hey you still coming to my house after school?" said Chelsea not pressing on the subject because she knew their deal.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

It was a year after the two of them met Owen they were all still 11.

Owen and Chelsea were playing tennis on Owen's wii while Alice was staring out the window.

"Hey Al you alright"

"I hate that." She answers.

"Hate what?" asked Chelsea.

"That question: Are you alright, I also hate: Are you okey"

"Why?" asked Owen.

"Because, it's obvious that I'm not yet people keep asking me that even though it's obvious that I'm not and they keep asking me that just because I don't smile like I do all the time at school the reason is because I'm thinking dammit!"

"Oh yeah"

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~`

(**Yes I am doing a flash back within a flash back, fucking deal with it)**

Owen was wondering why Alice never smiled outside of her house and school."Hey Al why are you emotionless when it's just the three of us."

"Because I want to act like myself around you two" answered the raven. **(1)**

"What the hell does that mean?" asked their other friend.

"It means that i act like my real self around the two of you because you two are my only true friends. And before you ask I act all happy at school and my house and around other people because I don't want teachers and my family thinking I have a problem or someone is bullying me and they somehow think that they can help, if that's what you're asking."

"Well that explains it"

~~~~~~~~Flashback within a Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Well, right now you're not normal you're all sad and not all stoic like you usually are."

"If you two must know I have just found out that my dad cheated on my mom and my dear mother has been lying to me by telling me she went abroad for us, but obviously that wasn't true. Instead of dealing with her problem she ran!" She told them in one breath.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Chelsea asked.

"What the hell did I say about that question?" asked the girl a little irritated.

"Sorry if it means anything we both hate that question too, it's like people can't understand that you need think about it huh?" their male friend offered.

"Then let's make a deal to not ask each other that unless we want to talk about" Chelsea said

"Deal" says Alice putting her hand down.

"Deal" The other two say in unison putting their hands on hers

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yeah I will" Alice said in reply to her friend's question.

"Cool, maybe we can talk about it then" answers who brunette friend.

"Yeah, _maybe." _She mutters to herself_._

Just then the bell rings signalling that they had five minutes to get to class.

"Hey! Come on you two we gotta go!" shouted Owen, who was at the door_._

_~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**At Chelsea's house: 7:00 P.M.**

Chelsea lives alone. She used to live with her grandmother before she passed away. She's not scared of living alone. And Alice understands why: The girl knew how to fight, all three of them did. In physical strength Chelsea was strongest, In speed that was Owen, and Alice was a mash-up of both.

"So what the hell happened to you in class today?" asked the taller of the two girls.

"I'd rather not talk about it, and if I do I think I'll go insane" answered her estranged friend.

"Oh, well. Just tell me when you wanna talk about" She offered.

"Yeah, _maybe_ I will"

At this Chelsea just sighed and said she was going to use the restroom down the hall.

Alice just sat there in her (Chelsea's) room thinking: _I'm losing it aren't I ?_

While contemplating this she almost didn't notice the boy phasing through the wall.

almost.

**5 minutes before, outside Chelsea's house:**

'_That spiritual pressure is coming from this house' _Thought Grey to himself. _'It's the same one from this morning.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was just after he had slayed the hollow.

'_The hollow is gone but that spiritual pressure, I can still feel it, it's strong like it was bottled up for a long time.' He thought._

That's when he saw the girl on the street frozen in shock staring at him.

'_Impossible she couldn't be staring at me could she? Maybe she- no, it couldn't be she's probably just another human who was stupid enough to nearly get eaten by that hollow' _he assured himself '

"_Dumbass" _he says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_I'd better have a look inside' _he thought as he made his way to the house.

When he passed through the wall he didn't notice the girl, the same girl from this morning in that room.

He heard someone shout to him but he ignored it.

And that's when he felt that foot to the back of his head.

AN: ** finished! Wow I just realized I'm horrible at this sorry if you hate it but if you like it R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanations and the unexpected**

**Chelsea's room:**

Alice was just sitting there when someone phased through the wall and landed on her friend's bed.

To say she was shocked would an understatement. "What the hell, it's you! What are you doing here?" she demanded, seeing this was the same boy from this morning. When she was ignored she came up behind him and kicked the back of his head.

Hard.

He crashed into the wall. "I asked you a question dammit!" She seethed. She may be normally stoic, a smartass and loved pissing people off but when she's in a bad mood or you interrupt her, she loses her temper.

**Reid's POV:**

He was shocked.

Not only was this girl capable of seeing him she had also been able to touch him hell, she kicked him…..wait a minute. She kicked him! "_Kuso_! What the hell is wrong with you!?" he demanded.

She could not believe the nerve of this guy. "_Me? _What the hell is wrong with _you_?" you do realize your trespassing in my friend's room, you ignore me when I ask you a question _and _you called me a dumbass this morning." "Who are you anyway you stupid brat?" she asked jabbing her finger at his chest.

He could not believe this _"That's _why?" "Are you psycho? And don't use that tone with me I have lived ten of your life times". He said.

"Oh excuse me grandpa I didn't realize I was dealing with an old geezer" she sneered at him. "Now what are you doing here?"

"That does not concern you" he answered. Then he could see she was ready to kick him again. "Oh no, you don't!" "_Bakudo no. 1 Sai!"_

Alice suddenly felt her arms being tied behind her back by some invisible force. "Ah! What the hell did you do to me?" she demanded.

"Paralysis" he answered with a smug look on his face. " If you insist I will tell you I am a _Shinigami_a God of death.

**Unknown location:**

The two ghost children Alice came to every day were scared _very _scared, they had been running for a while now and the monster was catching up to them. They kept their pace until the girl tripped. "Are you alright" her counterpart asked. But before she could answer him she saw a pair of yellow eyes. And did the only thing she could think of… scream

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Back at the house:**

Alice now on the floor on her stomach was trying to control herself from exploding. "So your telling me you're a god of death also I can call you a soul reaper or shinigami" he nods "and you've come from a place called the _soul society" _*nod* and you slay monsters called hollows that used to be souls but became monsters and they also eat other souls" she finished.

"Correct" he confirmed satisfied that she understood completely. "Hmmm, I just have one question". She said. "What is it?" he asked.

She started thrashing. "Are you high? There is no fucking way in hell I will believe that bullshit!" Three questions were running through her mind:

(1) 'How the hell do I get out of this'

(2) 'This cannot be true' and:

(3) 'What the hell is taking Chelsea so long?'

"Geez, you can see ghosts but you don't believe in a shinigami?"

"I'd prefer if you used English terms" she said still on the floor.

"Alright! Soul reaper, are you happy now?" he asked clearly ticked off.

"No! I'm paralyzed on the floor why the hell would I be happy?" she asked incredulous. "And I still don't believe this bullshit and even if it was true how come I have never seen another 'soul reaper' before hmmm?"

*sigh* "If you don't believe me watch this" he said before he walked over to the closet and opened it inside was the ghost of a young woman who never left Chelsea's house or asked Alice for help. He walked closer to her and she cowered in fear.

"Please I don't want to go to hell. He just smiled "Don't worry, you're going to a better place: The soul society" he said before he drew his sword and pressed the pommel to the spirits forehead. When he lifted it again some form of kanji was imprinted on the ghost's forehead and a light seemed to shine from it, it grew brighter until the ghost disappeared and all that was left was a pure black butterfly fluttering out the window.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she asked

He sheathed his sword before replying "I sent him to the soul society or in your language sent him to the next life it is one of my duties as a soul reaper.

"So you don't believe me huh? Well so even someone slow like you would understand I'll draw you a picture"

"Listen" he said before pulling out a marker and a white board out of nowhere and started drawing an absurd picture of a bird surrounded by hearts on one side and duck surrounded by black lightning on the other.

**(****AN: if you know this stuff already just skip ahead to the next AN)**

"There are two kinds of spirits: first, there are wholes or plus these are the spirits you usually see peaceful ones who haven't passed on yet" he said pointing to the bird. "And there are the other kind: hollows, these monsters attack the living or the dead to devour their souls". He finished pointing to the duck

"Any question?"

"Yeah, why do your drawings suck so badly?" she asked which resulted in having horns drawn on her fore head "You asshole!" she cried.

"Now let's continue are lesson, a _shinigami-_

"What did I say-"

"I'm using that term deal with it!" Now where was I, ah yes, a _shinigami_ has two jobs:

"no. 1 to send souls to the soul society through _konso _or_ soul burial_"

"no. 2 is to slay and purify hollows"

Alice understood so far "Ok so why was a hollow after that boy this morning?"

"I don't know" seeing she wasn't satisfied with that answer he continued "No one in the soul society knows why hollow's do what they do" he finished.

**(AN: done )**

**Somewhere in town:**

The hollow had just finished devouring the two children when he smelled it

"The scent of an extraordinarily delicious soul along with a soul reaper **(AN: Being from an American country the hollow uses English term deal with it)** they are near" it said to itself before walking, all the while destroying the windows of every building it passed and causing the ground to shake"

**Back with Alice:**

"Hey did you hear that?" she said to the death god in reaction to the crashes.

"It's the second one to come to this area"

"Then why don't you slay it already"

"I can't find it" he simply said "For some strange reason my senses have been hindered by some powerful unknown force"

"Wait, didn't you hear anything"

"I told you-" he stopped when he finally heard, a ghostly wail, the feeling of the ground shaking beneath their feet and the scream of a girl. " No doubt that's a hollow's voice"

Immediately recognizing the scream Alice panicked "Shit! Chelsea!" While she screamed the soul reaper said "It's here" before he ran out the door and was instantly frozen 'Such strong spiritual pressure, how could I not sense _this'_

Chelsea came staggering up the stairs "Alice…." She then fell down

"Chelsea!"

She coughed up some blood "It's Owen, you've got to help him" and then she passed out.

Then she heard another scream and recognized it as well.

"Owen!"

By this time Reid was already running down the stairs (AN: Why did he not just phase like he did with the wall?) with Alice somehow following behind despite the bindings.

What she saw terrified her not because of the monster but because it had one of her precious people in it's fist and could crush him at any moment. She started desperately struggling against her bonds.

Seeing this Reid warned her. "No, stay back and stop fighting you will only cause damage to your soul".

But she wasn't listening, she just kept fighting, she felt the spell getting weaker until she finally broke free.

'Unbelievable, she fought my kido' he thought as he looked at her in awe of what he witnessed.

Alice ran straight for the monster holding her best friend, not registering in her mind at the time that she did not have a weapon, she charged only to be swatted away like a pest and landed in front of the hollow finally seeing what it looked like.

A white skull like mask that was, well not exactly shapeless, it's body was humanoid with human arms but it's feet looked like that of a lizard unnatural brownish coloured skin with red lines on it's chest where it's ribs would be it was huge but hunched forward, and it's eyes….. the sclera and pupil were completely black but that wasn't the disturbing part that was the iris that glowed sickly yellow. They were trench deep that seemed _soulless _the kind of eyes you would find on someone who would do the most ruthless and merciless things to get what they wanted.

"I finally found you" it said to her, raising it's hand to grab her, she dodged out of the way while a certain soul reaper cut into it's side.

It let out another howl and staggered back dropping Owen, who was unconscious. Alice ran up to catch him end fell back under the weight of her friend.

All the while the hollow faded into the shadows.

"Hey! Owen wake up" she said breathlessly

"Don't panic he's only unconscious. He didn't eat her soul, that hollow was only after a souls with strong spiritual energy" he said then he realized something.

"Of course, that hollow from this morning wasn't after that boy"

She was confused "What do you….."

I don't understand why but, until now your most of your spiritual energy has been hidden deep within you, when you needed it to save your friend, that's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived, it also explains why hollows haven't come after you before. Have you made contact with spirit's before?" he asked and she told him about the two ghost kids she met.

"The spirit energy you have inside you started to pour out when you made contact with the ghosts of those two kids, as a result you energy was exposed they detected your energy and that means the hollows are after you"

"They're after…..me?" she said but it sounded more like a question. At that moment the hollow reappeared.

"Kuso, It's back, run now!" he commanded but she wasn't listening.

"So they are after my friends and those two kids because of me?"

"Yes, that's one way to look at it" he confirmed as she thought of her friends in danger. She ran in front of the hollow ignoring the soul reaper's order for her to stop.

"If you want me, I'm right here, it's me you want right?" "Well then come on you ugly bastard" And the hollow charged at her but she jumped high and sent a kick to it's head that caused it to nearly fall then she landed clean, in a fighting stance her body but not her mind remembered. 'Where the hell did that come from?' she thought in shock but she hesitated the hollow saw it's chance and lunged forward ready to chomp down on her.

"NO!" she heard off to her side she closed her eyes waiting for it but instead she felt blood splash on her face, when she opened her eyes and saw the soul reaper with his shoulder between the hollows teeth he pushed the monster back and fell forward.

"Soul reaper!" she said with concern

His breathing was heavy "You dumbass. Did you think he would stop if you gave him your soul, one soul doesn't satisfy them for long" he said with gritted teeth as he tried to get up ' I can't fight like this' he thought as he saw the hollow recovering.

"Do you want to save your friends?" he asked her still in pain.

She thought about the two people she thought of as family "Of course I do, if there's a way tell me" she said desperately

"There is one way" he said. He leaned against a pole and sat up raised his sword at her. " You must become a soul reaper yourself, you must run yourself through with my zanpakuto and my power will be transferred to you" he explained " I'm not completely sure if this will work but it's the only way"

"I see, alright then give me your sword shinigami"

" My name isn't shinigami it's Reid, Reid Kale"

Somewhere deep in Alice's mind she said "aha I knew the lad was American"

She grabbed the sword as the hollow was charging at them and plunged it into her heart.

There was a bright white light **( yay I'm a poet)** that stopped the hollow only a few feet from the two. There was the sound of a sword being drawn and before the hollow even registered what happened it's arm was cut off.

And standing off to it's side was a girl with cerulean eyes and orange hair, that was more reddish, that reached her shoulder blades and had two locks framing her face, a zanpakuto almost identical to her own was restiong over her shoulder the except it was twice the size of a regular zanpakuto. She radiated this aura of power that rolled off her in waves.

' Impossible, I only meant to give her a portion of my power but somehow she's taken it all and what happened to her appearance?' he asked himself now wearing the white kimono he wore underneath the soul reaper attire.

"It's over" she said charging at the hollow 'What the hell is she?' he thought. 'I have never seen a human with enough spiritual pressure to confuse a soul reaper's senses before' he thought as he watched the hollow and the girl run at each other.

'I have never seen a human who could break a kido'

'And I have never seen a soul reaper with a zanpakuto that huge' he finished his thoughts and watched the girl fight.

As she charged she raised her sword at the same time the hollow raised it's foot to stomp on her. She sidestepped and severed the foot from it's body, the hollow howled and fell forward.

"_You're going to pay the price for going after my family you hollow bastard"_ she said clearly pissed off.

"_GO TO HELL_!" she cries as she brings her sword down in an arc splitting the hollow clean in half. It let out one more wail before it dissolved in black dust leaving her standing there her sword forward and leaning on her shoulder.

'Amazing' Reid thought then he noticed something 'Why was she speaking Japanese after she transformed?' But before he could ask she promptly passed out.

**(AN: alright time out I'm going to get this out of the way now**

**Name: ?**

**Age: 13**

**Hair colour: Orange**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Occupation: High school student, shinigami/soul reaper and…?**

**Why did her appearance change? Why does her info have question marks why did she speak Japanese? Why did I make her 13? Why did I type that aha i knew he was American thing, well I can answer the last one: she is Irish, Owen's American and Chelsea's American why because their nationalities and personalities are modelled after my friends who begged me to make the characters after them. As for the other questions you'll just have to find out.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What the Hell!**

**I have decided to put the stories in POVs now I don't own anything**

**Alice's dreamscape:**

_I stood there watching the hazy and blurry scene before me. Three kids one girl and two lads in some place filled with trees a lake over to the left, three wooden posts and somewhere off a stone with writing carved into it. I couldn't make out their faces clearly but I could see their hair colour, eye colour and she could follow their movements. The girl just sat under a tree reading a book, occasionally glancing at the two lads who were fighting, after a while when she looked up they weren't there any more, then she suddenly heard movement from behind her and before she could turn around cold water was dumped on her making her and me gasp in shock._

**Reality:**

"What the hell!?" I scream now fully awake from the bucket of water being splashed on me at the ungodly hour of _4:00 am. _ I knew it was a school day but I usually woke up at 6 'cause school was at 8.

I look up to see Chelsea completely unharmed and smiling like the devil.

"For fuck's sake woman it's too early even on a school day and what are ye doing in me house? **(1)**I complain wanting to go back to sleep but my so-called friend grabs the pillow as I was about to lie down earning a growl from me.

"One this is my house, two you need to come outside _now _Owen's already there"

"Fine but ye better make me a cuppa**(2)**" that's when I realize something "Wait a minute"

"What about yours and Owen's injuries?"

"Injuries? What do you mean?" she answers clearly confused.

**Outside Chel's house:**

"What the hell?" I says to myself staring at the massive hole in the side of the house.

"Amazing , a truck rams straight into the house and none of us even get Injured, how did that happen?" Owen asks looking at us for answers.

"Beats me" Chel speaks up "I'm just surprised we slept through it all"

While the two of them discussed I was lost in thought 'I don't understand, their wounds are completely gone' I think to myself looking at my two companions and then back at the hole ' they think that a truck did this, could that **shinigami ** have done it?' i ask myself thoroughly confused.

The other two were already walking in the house "Alice come on you wanted your morning tea right?" **( AN: I always need mine)** Chelsea says snapping me out of my trance. Then I remembered the boy from last night ' I wonder if he went back to that '_soul society'_ place he was talking about'

As I stepped inside she heard Chelsea's voice ask me what I wanted and answered Yorkshire not the dog mind you the tea. We sleep over at each other's houses all the time so I always had some tea stashed in Owen's or Chelsea's house.

"So any plans for today?" asks Chelsea acting motherly

"Go to school?" Owen said but it sounded more like a question.

"Drop the mask" I say making them both freeze.

"So you're finally going to act like yourself in public huh?" I just nod " Well great, I getting sick of seeing you so fake happy and friendly" Chelsea says supportively and Owen nods his agreement.

"Well I gotta get home and make my lunch see you at school girls" (do I even have to say it)

"Bye" The girls say in unison as he exits through the hole in the wall.

I just chuckles at his antics "Git" I mutter under my breath. "I think I should go too I gotta assure me dad I haven't been kidnapped"

"All right see you" Chelsea replied as I walk out properly through the front door

**Alice's house :**

"AND WHERE EXACTLY HAVE YE BEEN YOUNG LADY?" Me dad shouts at me "I was worried sick, I was I thought something might have happened." He continues in a more calm tone

"I was at Chel's house we were doing school work up til late and I was too tired so she suggested I sleep there, sorry." I says not completely sure that was what Chels remembered.

"Oh alright then" he said walking away as long as it involved Chelsea he knew it was safe.

I ran full speed up the stairs and went to get ready for school knowing I wouldn't have to stop on the way because the presence of the kids were gone the hollow had gotten to them.

**Alleyway near the school:**

The school I attended was considered one of the best in the state but that does not mean there were no bullies and delinquents often they were sent here look at me and Chelsea the two were considered trouble till their peers got to know them. Outside while walking and listening to 'Gives You Hell' by the all-american rejects I catch sight of four boys not from their school picking on another lad in a wheelchair, who was, and I hated it I hate bullies.

I hated people who thought they could do whatever the hell they want without taking the time to consider that they might be hurting others 'What the hell' I thought.

"Hey!," I shout to them putting their attention on me.

"Hey there cutie what you doing here?" one asked her while looking me up and down like I said: delinquents.

"Well I was just walking by and couldn't help but notice that you were _having some fun _with this fellow here" I begin careful to use my fake innocent girl voice and not look disgusted by his obviously checking me out.

The one who was obviously the leader walked up to me and said "Well if you want fun you could come with us-" he nearly says reaching out to touch me but before he could I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder.

"Your first mistake picking on someone who couldn't fight back when I'm around, your second: tryin' to touch me."

The other three bastards snapped out of their shock, brought out knives and charged at me, I ducked under the knife of the first one and planted a kick to his stomach which sent him flying backwards. The second one swiped at my feet, but she just jumped sent a kick to his chin, knocking him out ,flipped back and landed in a fighting stance I did not know I knew. The last one stood there shaking barely holding on to his weapon.

"Your third boys, was thinking ye could fight me" I through my teeth.

The last one ran at me slashing wildly I merely sidestepped and clothes line him.

"Cowards the fuckin' lot of them" I says with disdain clear in my voice and then I remember the boy in the wheelchair.

"Sorry you had to see all that" I say walking up to him finally recognizing him as Mark Reid from my class who was suspended in a wheelchair after he broke his legs in an accident.

"Are you kidding that was amazing!" He says still in disbelief "Alice right?" I nod "How did you do all that" he asks

"I don't know" I reply because I honestly did not " Let's get to school we don't want to be late now do we?" I say as I make my way behind him and push his wheelchair.

"Oh! You don't have to do that" he says "Its fine we'll get to school faster this way" I reply ignoring his complaints.

**School by the main door: Owen's POV**

"You think she'll be late again?" I ask not looking up from my cellphone. I hear Chelsea say no and looked up. Alice was at the gate pushing Mark's wheelchair for him heading for the two of them.

"Hey guys look who found" she says sarcastically

"More like saved" Mark corrects. I raise an eyebrow at this and she justs shoots me a "I'll tell you later" look.

"Anyway I'm gonna go bye guys" he says before … rolling? wheelchairing? you know what I mean.

When he was gone we began to converse while climbing up the stairs.

"He's in our class why didn't he just come with us?" I ask

"Well mate in case you didn't notice he is in a wheelchair so he will probably use the student's lift." Alice answers completely emotionless.

"Why are you talking like tha- oh yeah the mask" Chelsea realized

"What do you mean 'lift'" I ask Alice.

*sigh* "To put it into your words he probably used the elevator the disabled students use" Alice explains and I just says oh and Alice walks past me and in front of the two of us silently.

"Do you think she's alright, I mean she seems distracted" I ask concerned

Chelsea on the other hand was completely careless "She's fine, she is just finally acting like herself for once" she says rolling her eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me I just asked you a question about our friend" I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oi! I hear Alice say in her accent " We're here" and she heads inside.

**Inside the classroom: Max's POV**

My names Maxine Davis age 13 hair colour black eye colour dark brown I am friends with Alice Walker or 'Aly to some of her friends.

In the class there are twenty eight of us everyone parted into different groups the science nerds, the drama geeks, the skaters, the jocks, and a group of girls that always eat together I like to call the goody two shoes clique.

Yeah people might say she's trouble and that she's hiding a different side of her and they are right but they don't know everything. Trouble finds Alice not the other way around and she is hiding something but that's because she needs to and I think all of this in a second as soon as I see her at the door. She seems different the way she moved it was more mature more careless than her usual.

"Good morning Alice" a girl with brown hair and eyes greets her over enthusiastically

"Good morning Kayla" she says in an annoyed and tired voice shocking her.

'Ah so she finally decided to drop the act' I thought to myself as Alice took her seat in a completely different manner and behaviour than usually seen, this makes everyone gasp in shock and Alice to get even more annoyed

I heard whispers like 'is she sick' or 'do you think something is wrong' the reason is because every morning since they could remember every time Alice came in the room she would go in front of the class and shout good morning cheerfully to everyone and they would greet back.

"So finally decided to act like yourself huh?" I ask her

"I have no fucking I idea what yer talking about" she answers making everyone gasp again the others have never heard her curse before. "What? , I cursed, I'm Irish deal with it" she says to them clearly annoyed her eyes hard and steely.

"Are you alright Aly?" Kayla asks her cautiously "Do I look like I'm alright?"

"Well- "Obviously not" she interrupts. Oh another thing the real her is a bit of a smartass.

"Hey Alice" I say to her and she turns to me "Did you hear there's a new student coming in today" I inform her

"Really, guy or girl?" she asks me and I answer her guy pertaining to the new guy with black hair and violet eyes. Soon we get into a discussion about schoolwork when we hear a new voice behind us.

"Excuse me" the new guy says " Your Alice right? my name's Reid it's a pleasure to meet you" he says in a polite voice and we all turn around and Alice's eyes widen.

**Alice's POV:**

'Shit happens' a popular saying my answer

'Damn right it does'

For example I was sitting there finally acting like myself in front of my classmates and just sitting at my desk when I hear a voice behind my chair

"Excuse me" a male voice says

"Your Alice right?" "My name is Reid it's a pleasure to meet you" I turn around and catch the sight of this new guy and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, no ,no it couldn't be!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

**(AN: done)**

**(1) my friend who I based Alice on said that I should put the accent in so I did it is weird that I say ye instead of you sometimes.**

**(2) it means cup of tea or coffee in this case tea**


	5. Chapter 4: To do what's right

**Chapter 4: To do what's right**

**Reid's POV:**

I entered the school grounds and immediately headed to the principle's office as I was instructed and was given my class schedule. I headed for my homeroom class and when I opened the door I was immediately attacked by redheaded blur.

"Wow! Your new here aren't you my name's Chase" the boy said all to emotionally and while hugging me as well. 'Probably gay' i thought with a sweatdrop.

I tried acting normal "Yeah, my name's Reid and I am new here" I said in a shy voice and he reacted by slapping my back like we were old friends and said "Welcome to Percival high school, oh and it's named that because it was the founder's last name".

And we continued to get to know each other and he introduced me to some of the other kids until three people came in the door that I immediately recognised. One girl with brown hair immediately greeted the black haired girl from last night I read their lips as they were talking.

"Good morning Alice!" the brunette said to the girl that now has a name.

She gives a weary sigh "Good morning Kayla" she quickly sits down ignoring all the other greetings from evryone and everyone gasps and starts whispering.

"What's wrong?" I ask Chase

"She's usually so cheerful and happy and every morning she goes to the front and greets everyone like her best friend" he replied worriedly " I wonder if she's ok" he said to himself while I observed the on going conversation on the other side of the room.

"So you finally decided to act like yourself, huh" The girl with black hair said to Alice.

She sighed "I have no fucking idea what yer talking about" She replies annoyed making everyone gasp again.

"She usually doesn't curse either" Chase said

Alice stared ate her other classmates and said "What I'm Irish fucking deal with it" making them look away.

After my observation of her I turned to the hyperactive boy next to me.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Your first day here and you've already got a crush, huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows I blushed. "Well your out of luck on that one if you like Alice you my friend have got competition" he continued.

"No it's just that she seems familiar" I lied trying to dig myself out of the hole.

"Riiiight, so you don't like her?" he inquired

It's not that she isn't attractive but I didn't like people just because of their look I mean geez I'm not shallow. Chase is still blathering next to me so I decide to walk over to the now named Alice.

"Excuse me" I say catching the others attention "Your Alice right I'm Reid it's a pleasure to meet you" I say politely and she turns around and her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and she explodes.

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

**Alice's POV**:

First thing in my mind: 'this cannot be happening please tell me I'm still asleep and this is a dream'

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on my full name is Reid Kale" he said with that smug smile plastered on his face.

"I-it's you!" I say indignantly

Behind me Kayla being the flirt that she is tried to get on his good side. "What's wrong with you be nicer, I mean he is new here"

"Have you two met before" Chelsea asks.

And before I can say anything Reid answers "Of course not we just met now"

"Alice this is the new transfer student Reid as he said before" Max says behind me

"Isn't that right Reid?" Kayla added

"That's right, nice to meet you" he says holding out his hand to me and my eyes widen again. Written on his hand was the clear message: "Say anything and I'll kill you".

"Gahh!" was the only thing I could say before I grabbed his collar and dragged him outside since I knew it was an hour before bell. I drag him out by the side of the high school building and decided I wanted some answers.

"All right ye crazy bastard, what the hell are ye doing _here?!" _i say frustrated.

"You should watch your language you might get in trouble" he answers in that same innocent tone.

"Dia diabhal é!"**(AN: find it in google translate it's my native)** I shout out "First of all drop the act yer not fooling me"

"Well I think it's impressive considering I learned it in one night" he said a-matter-of-factly.

"Ah! Forget it, ye still haven't answered me why are you here shouldn't ye have returned to yer _soul society_ by now" I say my hands on my hips.

"I can't dumbass only **shinigami**-

"What did I say"

"Ugh fine! Only 'soul reapers' can go back there, and I no longer have that ability"

"What the hell do ye mean"

*sigh* "Last night I lost nearly all my abilities as a death god, and they were all transferred to you"

I gave out a slight huff "I don't know what yer talking about"

He turns to me "Thanks to you I'm stuck in this damn _gigai _or faux body" he says sadly

"What do ye mean by that?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel or holder in an emergency, for example if a soul reaper is severely weakened they enter on of these to wait for themselves to recover" he explains pointing to his body.

"So that's why everyone else can see you" I say in realization

"That is correct and so… until all of my powers return, you will help me fulfil my duties as a soul reaper or **shinigami**" he says smiling like this is something to be excited about. Right then and there I wish I had just walked away the earful I would get was nothing compared to what the future had in store for me.

"Huh?" was me brilliant response .

"It's only natural that you, who now has the powers of one of us do what you have to you can't refu-

"No fucking way" I say crossing my arms in a no gesture

"Nani?!" he says with me recognizing it as Japanese "There is no way in hell that I will do _that _again that was a one-time thing" I say refusing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said raising his voice. "You were amazing yesterday"

I looked away my trademark scowl on my face " I only did that because me friends, the closest thing I have to a real family, was in danger" "I don't want to be cruel but I think I'm not ready to fight for people I don't even know" I say my voice resolute

"Sorry to disappoint" I add turning to walk away

"I see.. I hear him say as I walk

**Reid's POV:**

'Unbelievable! First she nearly drains me of my powers and then she doesn't want to use them the right way. Kuso! I can't believe I'm going to have to resort to this but damn there is no other way'

"I guess there's no other choice" I say slipping on a red glove with a skull surrounded by flames printed on the backhand.

"Hey!" I say catching her attention and she turned around right before I pushed my hand on her shoulder and my hand passed clean through pushing her soul out of her body. And there she stands in that different form again. I look up above her head and I'm shocked. ' No I can't tell her, this might be an important secret' I say to myself

"Ugh, what the fuck did ye do?" she asks me shocked to see her body laying motionless on the asphalt ground.

"What the fuck, is that my body?!" she asks incredulously and she glances at her side "What's that orange thing next to my head?" "Wait! Is that my hair, why is it bright orange?!" she starts panicking before I lead her toward one of the windows of the building to see her reflection.

"Calm down will you, geez your acting like a five year old who's toy was taken from her" I say annoyed but slightly amused at her antics

"Whoa, my hair, my eyes why did my- I change?" Alice asks herself while I stand there observing her altered appearance, I didn't get a good look last night but I can have one now. Bright orange hair that was silky, straight and reached her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes, her features and facial structure changed a lot, same skin tone but she seemed to look better like this like it was more natural than physical body's looks and it seemed as though this was her true from but that was impossible, she is only human….right?

She looks to me for an answers "I don't know, no **shinigami **has had their appearance change from when they are in their normal forms to when they are in gigais so I'm not sure why" I say before I grab her arm and start dragging her to where I want to go because she couldn't just say no and put other people in danger.

Last night the way she fought it was like she was trained to use that sword, it was like she spent hours to reach the speed and strength she had, last night I looked like she was born to do this.

And I am _not _letting her refuse her calling.

"Stop draggin' me!"

"Then follow me willingly then"

*sigh* "Fine"

After a while of walking we were close I didn't want to do this but she gave me no choice.

"Are we there yet"

"We're close" I said bringing out my cellphone.

"What's that?"

"A phone, but it's a bit different. I receive orders from the soul society through here and it helps track down hollows"

"Ok, gods of death are real so why not a supernatural cellphone right?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Right in any case a hollow will probably be after a plus spirit in this park, the spirit of a little boy is about to come under atta-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**Alice's POV:**

I used to go to this park a lot almost everything looked the same, same old green swing set same old blue slide, same sandy ground, what wasn't the same however was the hollow about to eat a little boy it was repulsive, it's body was like a spider's with the same amount of legs but it's face had a white mask of what looked like bone, how did I not notice that last night, it was a sickly shade of green with orange patterns on it, not to sound blunt but all in all it looked like a spider that been wrapped in mold and dotted with orange paint. But still, terrifying for the kid.

"Shit" I say before jumping over the barrier on onto the park grounds

"Hey! Where are you going the kid's a stranger to you isn't he?"

'Damn bastard using my words against me' I thought "So what? I just leave the kid to die right in front of me?!"

"YOU"RE BEING SELFISH!"

I step back surprised but he's not done yet "To a **shinigami** all souls are equal you must be fair towards them"

"Getting involved or saving them just because their being attacked or you choose to help them is _not _how it works" behind me I hear the kid scream again.

I turn but Reid stops me " Don't! if you want to save this spirit than you have to be prepared to do the same to all other spirits as well" he tells me his voice grave

"You have to be willing to do anything you need to, even if it means sacrificing yourself"

I stood there, fists clenched until my knuckles were white, in conflict with myself

"Hn!" I'm ready to run for him but I know I can't just charge in recklessly

'But the kid is in danger' my conscience argued

'I could get killed too' I pointed out

'Ugh! Do you only think about yourself, look we both know what you said wasn't true, you of all people would run and risk your life a hundred times if it could save someone now where did that girl go?'

'Damn it' I said in my mind my eyes are closed.

But I can sense what's going on the hollow's getting close and then the kid trips I hear a soft thud as he falls. The hollow raises one of it's legs to impale the kid and I can't take it any longer.

I reach for my sword step forward and somehow, even though a second ago I was at least 3 meters away from them, I appear right in front of the hollow and swing my sword in a downward arc, cleaving of the hollow's leg off.

I stood there head down, you couldn't see my eyes, sword raised. I let out one animalistic sound from my throat as the monster in front of me howled and fell on it's back before it disappears into the shadows the same way the other one did last night.

Behind me I feel Reid tense "Have you made you're decision Ir- Alice" I noticed he was about to say something else but I let it slide.

"Fuck no" I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I haven't decided to do shit" i say my back to him the kid crying just left of me "I saved this boy because I wanted to, understand?" I turn to face him.

"What about you?"

"Me?" he says confused

"Yeah, I seem to remember ye risking your life to save me last night so, tell me" I say accusingly at the same time remembering how he was nearly bitten in half.

"Were _you _thinking about yer 'duties as a **shinigami' **right then?"

He just stands there eyes wide with no answers so I answer for him.

"Of course not that's the last thing on your mind when yer trying to save someone it's not about yer 'duty' it's about doing what's right!" I say it's my turn to lecture him.

**Reid's POV**

Touche.

Using my own actions against me and lecturing me on something I forgot that I used to think.

I let out a small shocked sound I was prepared to say something before the hollow reappeared. I knew that she knew it was back but I wanted to see for myself what more she could do.

"At the very least"

The hollow came closer…

"I choose"

Closer….

"To be different!"

Without turning around she plunges her zanpakuto right between the hollow's eyes, she draws it back and lets it hang on her side, letting the hollow fall and dissolve behind her. On her right the boy gets up from the ground. My eyes follow Alice as she walks to him.

"You okay kid?" the spirit steps back, scared

"Listen Kyle, if ye don't want to be attacked again ye should pass on an go to the afterlife" she turn the sword, the hilt facing the kid, and she presses the hilt to the boy's forehead. The plus is shocked at first but relaxes while I stare not realizing I gasped as a light shone from the mark on his forehead. The spirit closed his eyes before he disappeared.

She's just there staring at the hell butterfly that flutters away before I speak to her. "You did that perfectly and an excellent konso as well"

"How come I could see his name?" she asks quietly

"**Shinigami's** have that ability, to be able to see the names of souls living or dead and in the case of the living ones you can see how long they will live. This ability is called the** shinigami eyes (AN: I Do not own death note)** if you want to you can turn it off, so to speak, just close your eyes and imagine your reiatsu leaving your eyes"

She did as I said and opened her eyes again.

"Thanks…..i'm gone" she says before getting up from her position and turning to walk away.

**3****rd**** POV: **

**Outside Owen's house:**

She stands there staring at her younger brother, a girl who looked about 21 with brown hair and eyes. She's happy that her brother could live his life without her, but also sad because he might have forgotten her. She looks down at the plug and chain on her chest.

"Owen" she whispers watching him finger the snowflake necklace that she had gotten him all those years ago

Then she has only the feeling of fear as she turns to her side and then she is unable to move. Two hollows take constrict her.

"What are you doing?" she asks terrified for herself "Stop!" she tries before her scream is heard and they fade into the shadows.

**Location:?**

The two monsters with their captive reappear in a place with pure white sand. "What's happening where am I?!" then she feels something behind her.

"Oh little lost soul"

"Devour her" he ordered before she ran knowing it was futile but still her terror left no room to think straight

"After her!" the one who seemed to lead the others ordered.

They surrounded her before a flash of light drove them off but it wasn't over she transformed: she grew in size her body elongated to the shape of a lizard's humanoid hands but they had talons. A lizard's tail, blood coloured skin and a white mask. It let out a blood curdling howl.

She was now one of them

**(Done) **

**Finally I'm done I had to write and rewrite this three times because my brother kept messing with my laptop anyway R&R.**


End file.
